Trip On Love
by lahmrh
Summary: U/Ch femslash. When Uhura confesses her feelings for Christine Chapel to a sympathetic alien, his attempts to help her end up changing everything.


Author's Note: Written for oparu in the happy_trekmas exchange.

This fic contains consensual f/f sex under the influence of an alien substance.

**Trip On Love**

As missions go, Uhura thinks, this is definitely one of the better ones. Officially, they're supposed to be gathering evidence to decide whether to admit the Ishen into the Federation, but from what she's seen over the past few days she doubts anyone will have any objections. Having achieved warp capability just over ten of their years ago, the Ishen are peaceful, good natured, and very enthusiastic about the prospect of making new friends.

They're also mildly empathic, and dedicated to the pursuit of happiness, both their own and that of others. Uhura supposes it makes sense – if you could feel other people's emotions, you'd want them to be happy and content.

And in the interests of keeping their guests happy, the Ishen have thrown a party.

Looking around, Uhura has to say that if they want the Enterprise crew to be happy, they're doing an excellent job. Everywhere she looks she can see people smiling, dancing, having fun. The food and drink are excellent, the hosts helpful and attentive, and the music absolutely incredible.

She can only think of one thing that would make the party better, and unfortunately it doesn't look like she's going to get it any time soon.

With that thought in mind, her gaze strays to where Christine Chapel is dancing with Doctor McCoy. They're all wearing their dress uniforms – this is still technically a diplomatic function after all – but Christine has paired it with a silver pendant and matching earrings, her hair flowing loose around her shoulders. She looks stunning.

Uhura watches as Christine twirls in McCoy's arms, laughing, and tries to convince herself she isn't pining.

She startles when one of the Ishen – Minister Taron, she recalls after a second – appears beside her. "You are unhappy," he says.

Uhura shakes her head. "No, everything's fine," she replies brightly. "I was just enjoying the music."

He narrows his eyes, studying her, and she winces inwardly. _Right, empath._ "Well, maybe a little," she admits. "But it's nothing you can help me with." She manages a smile and adds, "And the music _is_ wonderful."

Almost against her will, her gaze strays once again to Christine, who has finished dancing and is chatting to one of her fellow nurses.

Taron follows her gaze. "Does it have anything to do with Miss Chapel?" he asks. When she glances at him, he adds, "You have been staring at her for some time."

Her first instinct is to deny it, but it isn't like that worked last time. Besides, she thinks, it might be nice to talk to someone about it, especially someone she won't have to see again after tonight.

"Yes," she admits, adding quickly, "You can't tell her. Or anyone else."

Taron nods seriously. "You have my word, Miss Uhura." He hesitates briefly, then adds, "You wish Miss Chapel to be your mate."

Uhura smiles in spite of herself. "I wouldn't put it that way," she replies. "But something like that, yes."

He considers that for a moment. "And she does not wish this?"

"I don't know," Uhura admits.

"You have not asked her?"

Uhura shrugs. "She's my friend. I don't want to ruin that." The very thought of confessing makes her heart speed up and her stomach twist with nerves. _And it isn't as though she'd be interested anyway_, she reasons silently. Christine's crush on Spock is one of the worst kept secrets on the ship. But even as she thinks that her mind conjures up images, memories. Times when she thought her feelings might not be entirely one-sided. Times when she's looked up to see Christine watching her. Little touches that seem to be becoming steadily more frequent. Enough to hope, but not enough to risk rejection.

She glances down at her glass and says quietly, "I wish I could be sure she felt the same."

Taron is still studying her, looking thoughtful, and she wonders how much of that thought process he was privy to. "I believe I can assist you," he says. "I will return momentarily."

He disappears before Uhura has a chance to respond, and she frowns, wondering what she's gotten herself into.

Looking around, her gaze once again falls on Christine, and a sudden determination washes over her. She downs the rest of her drink in one swallow and heads over to where Christine is still chatting with the other nurses.

Christine's eyes light up as she catches sight of her, and she immediately breaks off her conversation. "Nyota!" she exclaims, smiling warmly. "I'm so glad you're here! You look wonderful."

"Thanks," Uhura replies, returning the smile. "So do you." Then, before the nerves can overtake her, she blurts out, "Do you want to dance?"

Christine's smile broadens. "I'd love to."

Heart pounding, Uhura leads her out onto the dance floor. The music, while excellent, doesn't lend itself to any particular style of dancing, so she decides to let Christine make the first move. Christine, for her part, immediately assumes the position she used when dancing with McCoy; one hand on Uhura's waist and the other holding clasped in Uhura's own. "Mind if I lead?" she asks, and Uhura can only nod.

Christine leads her around the floor, her hand warm on Uhura's hip. Her gaze is trained on Uhura's, and there's something in it – almost a challenge – that makes Uhura want nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, and damn the consequences.

The dance is over before she can work up the nerve, and she curses mentally as Christine steps away. She searches for something neutral to say and comes up with, "You're a good dancer."

Christine smiles. "Thanks, so are you." She glances around and adds, "But I think I'm going to sit the next one out if you don't mind? My feet are starting to hurt."

Uhura shakes her head, returning the smile. "We could just sit and talk?" she suggests. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Sounds great," Christine replies. "I'll get us some drinks."

"No, it's fine, I'll get them," Uhura replies. "You go sit down." She touches Christine's shoulder briefly, nodding towards the chairs at the side, then turns and heads towards the drinks table.

She runs into Taron on the way there. "I apologise for the delay," he says. "It took rather more time to find than I expected."

"What did?" Uhura asks, stopping in her tracks.

Taron holds up a rounded glass bottle half-filled with a dark red liquid. "It is known as Ak'talan," he says. "Among our people it is used to promote feelings of understanding and unity. To break down walls and bring people together." He leans in surreptitiously and adds, "When I was young, I shared some with a friend I secretly admired. One year later she became my wife."

Uhura raises an eyebrow. "And you think that'll happen with Chris and me?"

Taron tilts his head, considering. "I believe the human phrase is "It could not hurt"?

He looks so earnest that she can't help but laugh. "Why not?" she says. Maybe a lucky drink is just what she needs.

She watches as he pours the Ak'talan into two glasses. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asks.

"Oh, yes," Taron replies, nodding. "I had your Mister Spock check it with his tricorder." He frowns slightly. "Unfortunately, I could not convince him to try it for himself."

"I'm not surprised," Uhura says, hiding a smile.

By the time she takes the glasses from Taron and heads back to Christine, she has almost convinced herself to take a chance and just tell her. But then Christine catches sight of her and waves, and the thought of confessing seems terrifying again.

She hands Christine one of the glasses and sits down next to her. "Minister Taron recommended this," she says. "Apparently it's supposed to promote understanding."

"Sounds interesting," Christine replies. She takes a sip and raises her eyebrows. "Tastes interesting as well."

Uhura takes a sip of her own drink and has to agree. The taste isn't unpleasant, but it's unlike anything she's ever tasted before. Vaguely fruity, but with an almost bitter undertaste. Still, after a few more sips, she thinks she could get used to it.

Evidently Christine feels the same, as it isn't long before both their glasses are empty. And maybe it is a lucky drink, because the more she has of it, the more confident she seems to get. Enough so that when the urge comes over her, in the middle of an otherwise average conversation about movies, to lean over and kiss Christine, she does so almost without thinking.

Christine's lips are soft and warm and Uhura wonders why she didn't do this before. And then Christine begins to kiss back and it's better than she could ever have imagined. She wraps her arms around Christine's back, pulling her closer, and deepens the kiss, losing herself in the sensation.

It isn't until Christine's hands begin to wander that Uhura remembers that they're still in public. Reluctantly she pulls away and smoothes down her dress, trying to catch her breath. She sees Christine studying her with a distinct glint in her eye and feels heat wash over her. "Want to get out of here?" she asks, leaning towards Christine conspiratorially.

A slow smile spreads across Christine's face. "Oh, yes." She grabs Uhura's hand and begins pulling her towards the exit.

The fresh air is cool on Uhura's skin and she breathes in a lungful, fighting a sudden urge to laugh. Weeks of wanting and wishing and hoping, and it was all so easy. She stops Christine as she's pulling out a communicator and kisses her again, briefly, just because she can.

A short conversation later and they're beamed up to the ship. "Your quarters or mine?" Uhura asks breathlessly as they head down the hallway to the turbolift.

Christine gives her a heated look. "Mine are closer."

The ship is almost deserted, which is good because they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. They eventually make it to Christine's quarters, and the door has barely closed behind them before they're tearing off each other's clothes, desperate for further contact.

When the clothes are finally off, Uhura pushes Christine down on the bed and just stares at her for a moment. "You are beautiful," she says in awe.

"So are you," Christine replies, before pulling her down for a kiss. "Now shut up and touch me."

The knowledge that she's finally free to touch and taste and feel is almost too much for Uhura, and she is only too happy to oblige.

After that everything becomes a blur of need and want and the world shrinks down to the feeling of Christine's skin under her fingers, Christine's breasts pressed against her own, Christine's hand moving between her legs, and wave after wave of pleasure.

Afterwards, they curl in each other's arms, tired but sated. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" Uhura mumbles sleepily.

"I don't know," Christine replies. "Does it matter?"

Uhura shakes her head, smiling. "I guess not." She leans in to kiss Christine once more, then curls against her shoulder and lets the sound of Christine's breathing lull her to sleep.

x x x

Uhura wakes to a slight headache and the sensation that something isn't right. The first thing she notices is that she's naked. The second thing she notices is that this isn't her cabin. The third thing she notices is that she isn't alone.

Swallowing, she turns her head the other way to see a very naked Christine Chapel sleeping not six inches away from her, and suddenly the memories from last night come flooding back.

She remembers dancing with Christine, kissing her, and then being overwhelmed by the uncontrollable need to rip off all her clothes and make love to her. She studies Christine's sleeping form, frowning. At the time, it felt perfectly natural, but as a memory it rings alarm bells. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they've been exposed to something that alters behaviour.

Following on the heels of that thought is the memory of Taron's words. _Among our people it is used to promote feelings of understanding and unity._ Uhura's heart speeds up as she realises that everything that happened between her and Christine happened _after_ they drank the Ak'talan.

She allows herself one last look, then, careful not to wake Christine, slips out of bed and begins gathering her clothes. She has to talk to Taron. And, if she's right about her theory, possibly yell at him.

x x x

Uhura beams down and makes her way into the main building. The hall still shows signs of last night's party, although several of the Ishen are in the process of cleaning up. The nearest one, a woman with long dark hair, breaks off from her task and approaches her, head tilted in interest.

"Are you looking for assistance?" she asks.

Uhura glances round at the other occupants of the room before nodding. "I'm looking for Taron."

The woman smiles. "Ah, of course. He is outside in the gardens. Come, I will take you to him."

Uhura follows her though the passageways to the gardens at the back of the building. Her first thought when she steps out into the open air is that they're beautiful, and she wishes she could have explored them better last night. But she's quickly reminded of why she's here when she catches sight of Taron sweeping the path around fifty metres away.

She thanks the woman for her help, then takes a deep breath and heads over to him.

Taron looks up as she approaches, and gives her a broad smile. "Miss Uhura," he says. "I was not expecting to see you again so soon."

But Uhura isn't about to be distracted by his apparent friendliness. "Don't give me that," she says, glaring at him. "You lied to me about the Ak'talan."

He frowns. "It did not work?"

Uhura shakes her head darkly. "Oh, it worked."

Taron looks puzzled. "Then what is the problem?"

"I thought you were just trying to encourage me!" Uhura bursts out. "I didn't expect it to actually alter our behaviour. I wanted her to want me for _me_, not because of some alien aphrodisiac!"

Taron's eyes go wide and he shakes his head firmly. "No, no. You do not understand. The Ak'talan enhances feelings. It does not create them. And it certainly does not make people do things they would be otherwise opposed to."

Uhura pauses, letting that sink in. "So you're saying that she wouldn't have had sex with me if she didn't already want to?" The thought is certainly appealing, the possibilities it holds forcing their way into her mind and demanding to be acknowledged.

He nods. "That is correct."

"And you're certain about this?" Uhura presses.

He nods again.

"I have to talk to Chris," Uhura says, more to herself than to Taron, then narrows her eyes. "I still think you should have warned me about its effects," she tells him firmly.

"I apologise," Taron replies. "I thought you knew." He looks around nervously and adds, "I hope that this miscommunication will not affect the alliance between our people?"

Uhura shakes her head. "It's fine. I know you were only trying to help." She shrugs, managing a smile. "You might even have done so."

He relaxes, going back to his sweeping as she turns away. Feeling more confident, Uhura pulls out her communicator. Next stop, talking to Christine.

"Uhura to Enterprise; one to beam up."

x x x

She's in the turbolift, heading to Christine's quarters before it occurs to her that Christine will probably be awake by now and it might be a good idea to have some kind of explanation for her absence.

With that in mind, she swings by the cafeteria long enough to pick up two cups of coffee and a plate of assorted bread products, before once more heading in the direction of Christine's cabin.

When she gets there she takes a deep breath, gathering her nerve, before balancing her tray of food on one hip and, determined, signalling for entry. The door slides open almost immediately and she steps inside to see Christine sitting on the bed, fully clothed.

For a moment they just stare at each other, before Christine says quietly, "I wasn't sure you'd be back."

_Neither was I_ doesn't seem like the correct response, so instead Uhura raises the tray and says hopefully, "I brought breakfast."

Christine relaxes fractionally, but doesn't move, and Uhura puts the tray down on the desk before beginning awkwardly, "About last night..."

"I don't regret it," Christine says immediately. She ducks her head and adds quietly, "If you want to just forget about it, that's okay, we can act like it never happened, but I just wanted you to know."

Even after her discussion with Taron, Christine's admission comes as a surprise and for a few seconds Uhura is utterly speechless. "What if I told you it was caused by us being under the influence of an alien drug?" she asks.

Christine tilts her head, considering. "Are we still under the influence?"

Uhura shakes her head.

Christine meets her gaze squarely. "And I still don't regret it." She rises and comes over to Uhura, studying her intently. "Do you?"

Uhura takes a breath, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Not even a little." Then, figuring she might as well be honest, adds, "I've wanted you for months."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Christine asks.

"Why didn't you?" Uhura counters. "I didn't think you'd be interested. You seemed so focused on Spock."

Christine flushes at that. "Oh. Yes. But I got over that months ago. I thought you knew." She shrugs. "You see things, in sick bay…. Let's just say he isn't interested in me."

"I'm sorry," Uhura says, though she can't quite bring herself to mean it.

Christine shrugs again, smiling. "I'm not."

She leans in and Uhura closes her eyes as their lips meet, slipping her arms around Christine's waist to pull her closer. A small part of her mind reminds her to thank Taron the next time she sees him, but that thought is quickly swept away with all the others as the sensation of getting everything she's wanted for so long overtakes her.

x x x

By the time they eventually get to breakfast, the coffee has long since gone cold.


End file.
